


The One Where Zack Panics

by junkyreen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, I needed to write this right after I watched the finale, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR FINALE)Zack's point of view when the explosion happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THE FINALE OF BONES FUCKED ME UP AND I THROUGH A TEMPER TANTRUM BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T SHOW ZAKC'S REACTION TO THE EXPLOSION SO HERE YOU GO

Panic.

That was the first thing Zack felt.

It had not been an emotion he had felt a lot in the many years of both his career and life. But, now, he knew it was okay to panic. He had logical reasoning behind it. Though he did not see the explosion himself, he knew that it had to have been large in order for it to cause that much damage. He worried for his... friends lives.

Most of all, he worried about Jack and Angela.

Jack, he knew, was in the wheelchair. He most definitely was thrown out of it, and that could have damaged his legs further. He could have gotten severely hurt when being thrown from his wheelchair, and Zack worried for the said man's life. He cared so deeply for Jack that it confused Zack. He still didn't fully grasp emotions, but Jack and Angela had helped him improve his understanding by a wide margin. 

Angela, on the other hand, caused him a bit more fear. Not only was he worried about her life, but he was also concerned for the babies life. Though it wasn't genetically his child, he still was going to be a father figure to it. He already cared for the child, and the possibility of it being... gone was high. He hoped, just like he did with Hodgins and his legs, that the baby was fine and that he would get a personal visit from the pair as soon as they were safe.

Before Zack could think any longer or watch the news, he was taken away. Some nurse had grabbed him by the elbow from where he had been standing for the past two minutes and dragged him to his room. He wasn't allowed out for long periods for the next 36 hours. When he was allowed out, he would be immediately redirected if he so much as tried to go near a tv.

 

\-----

When Zack finally,  _finally,_ got information about what happened, it was from Jack and Angela.

He was lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling and trying to sleep or occupy his mind on a thought that was not about the pair when he was told that he had visitors. At this, he jumped up unreasonably fast and got to the room where they were in as quickly as possible because  _damn_ did it hurt not knowing. He felt lost not knowing if the ones he loved were alive or not because Zack knew he would be destroyed when he was let out if they were. If either Angela or Jack was gone, Zack wouldn't know what to do. They were all he knew anymore, really. They were who he lived for, why he stuck with staying in the loony bin and was content with at least being released at least.

When Zack got through the door and saw Jack and Angela there, smiling and  _okay_ he broke down then and there, throwing himself at Angela and hugging her tightly- but not too tightly because he didn't know if the baby was okay, and then he threw himself down to hug Jack. Practically sitting on Jack's lap, he let out a sob into said man's neck. Jack hugged him back, of course, and kissed the top of his head.

Jack rubbed his back as he said, "Hey, Zack, we're okay. We're here, I promise. Everything is fine."

Through blurry eyesight, he managed to see Angela move, so she was in front of Zack, wiping the tears from his face and kissing his forehead.

When Zack calmed down enough to speak (he was actually still crying a bit. Maybe a lot. Tears were still rushing down his face, but he wasn't sobbing anymore, so it was okay), he explained how scared he was.

"Is- is the baby okay? Is it good?" Zack rushed out immediately.

"Yes, honey, we're good. Nothing happened to the baby, luckily," Angela informed, reaching out and grabbing Zack's hand in an effort to comfort him.

"They wouldn't let me out of my room unless for very specific reasons. If I was let out of my room, I wasn't allowed to go near the Television or anything. I knew what happened before and I was so worried for both of you, but I couldn't watch the news, so I didn't know what happened afterward. I'm just so glad you're okay. You both are okay, right? Nothing extreme happened?'

Both of them shook their head no, saying that they were perfect and that Zack could actually calm down now. Zack, still in Jack's lap, had subconsciously started to play with Jack's curls, running his hand through them and wrapping some of them around his fingers. It was a calming thing to Zack because it clarified that Jack was there and it also just felt nice to play with someone's hair in general. 

Zack looked down to Jack, seeing the goofy grin on his face and retracted his hand, bringing it back to his shirt so he could fidget with it. 

"Zack you can play with my hair if you want, I don't mind it."

With that being said, Zack decided to continue what he was doing before and played with Jack's hair while he listened to Jack and Angela informing him on all the good things. How the lab will be fixed, Dr. Brennan's recovery, the case being solved, Aristoo and Cam adopting kids. Even the storybook that Jack and Angela had been woking on.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Zack. Guess who is THE King of the Lab!" Jack exclaimed with a smirk on his face, not even really _asking_ Zack, just telling him. Zack grinned, nonetheless, and allowed Jack to kiss him on the lips while he let out a semi-embarrassing giggle. Angela came over and kissed him on the cheek swiftly, causing Zack's grin to widen.

He was content with this, for now. He couldn't wait to actually be with Angela, Jack, and their baby. He was extremely excited. 

 

 


End file.
